24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 5 antagonists
This is a list of characters who were antagonists during Day 5. Antagonists in bold are high-ranking villans in the conspiracy. Dawn Brigade separatists First cell *'Anton Beresch': Head terrorist at the Ontario Airport. **Chevensky: Terrorist and connection between Beresch and Ivan Erwich at the Ontario Airport. **Gunman #1: Beresch's lieutenant at the Ontario Airport. **Ibrim: One of Beresch's terrorists at the Ontario Airport. **Vlad: One of Beresch's terrorists. **Ivan: One of Beresch's terrorists (not Ivan Erwich). **Ishmael: One of Beresch's terrorists. **Achmed: One of Beresch's terrorists. Second cell * Ivan Erwich: Sub-leader of the Dawn Brigade; a.k.a. Yellow Tie Man. ** Andrei: Erwich's right hand man; devised a makeshift way to disperse the gas from the canisters, also worked for Bierko ** Komar: Terrorist at the Sunrise Hills Shopping Mall ** Polakov: Terrorist at the Sunrise Hills Shopping Mall ** Jacob Rossler: Software programmer, was hired to help the terrorists activate the nerve gas canisters. *** Sergei Voronov: Mutual associate of Rossler and Erwich who put them into contact *** (Rossler security guard #1, one of two security guards outside Rossler's penthouse, shot at Jack and Curtis) *** (Rossler security guard #2, the main desk security guard at Rossler's apartment building) Primary cell *'Vladimir Bierko': Leader and financier of the Dawn Brigade, planned the later nerve gas attacks. **Viktor Grigorin: Terrorist, tried to gas a hospital to distract CTU. **Ostroff: Bierko's sub-commander. Infiltrated CTU and released a canister of nerve gas there. **Mikhail: Bierko's right hand man after Ostroff's death. **Bierko's henchman: Technician and final lieutenant. **Bierko's terrorist: One of Bierko's last subordinates. U.S. conspirators BXJ Technologies conspirators *'Graem Bauer': The leader of the four BXJ Technologies co-conspirators. Several times seen directing President Logan through many of the events of Day 5. Secretly ordered Henderson to kill David Palmer despite Logan's objection. After Logan's arrest, he was not implicated in the conspiracy and he remained at large. Killed later during Day 6 by his father Phillip. **'Ron': One of Graem's three associates, and co-conspirator at BXJ. He questioned whether they could accomplish their cover up when there were so many liabilites. Alive, unknown status. **'Robert Joseph': Another of Graem's three associates, and co-conspirator at BXJ. **'Unnamed conspirator': A third conspirator was seen working alongside Graem with Ron and Robert, and was not identified. Executive branch conspirators & associates *'Charles Logan': President of the U.S. and high level sponsor of the conspiracy. Was implicated when Jack Bauer found a recording of a conversation between him and Henderson. After Miles Papazian destroyed this recording, Bauer, Chloe O'Brian, Mike Novick, Aaron Pierce, and Martha Logan worked together to expose him. Logan was placed under arrest for murder and treason. **'Christopher Henderson': BXJ recruited him through Logan. Ex-mentor of Jack, hired by Logan to do illegal activities. Orchestrated the murders of David Palmer, Tony Almeida, and Michelle Dessler at the behest of Graem. Senior Executive of Omicron International. Killed by Jack Bauer. ***Brennan: Head of the unit on the Presidental Estate reporting to Christopher Henderson; had orders to assassinate Wayne Palmer, who was seeking to expose the White House's involvement in his brother's assassination. Killed by Jack Bauer. ****Cobb: One of the men in Brennan's squad; was knocked out by Wayne Palmer. ***Cooper: Leader of Henderson's mercenary squad to assassinate Jack Bauer, Wayne Palmer, and Carl Mossman at the City Trust and Savings. Bauer tripped an alarm making LAPD arrive and engage Cooper and his men. Mossman and Cooper were killed in the ensuing gunfire with the LAPD and military as Bauer and Palmer eluded the scene. ***Stipes: Leader of the mercenaries who flew alongside James Heller's car in a helicopter with orders to kill him if Henderson did not periodically contact them. Was killed by Curtis Manning. ***Scott Evans: Lead Pilot for Omicron International. Henderson handed off the recording to him. Incarcerated. **James Nathanson: Charles Logan's middleman and contact for Cummings. Recruited by BXJ Technologies, hired by Logan. With the help of Anatoly Markov, he established communication with the separatists. He was authorized by Logan and ordered by Henderson to hire assassins to kill Almeida, O'Brian, Palmer, and Dessler, and to frame Jack Bauer. Ordered Cummings to eliminate Bauer; Cummings sent Hank whom Bauer killed. After being discovered, Nathanson cut a deal with Bauer in order to have protection from Bierko's men. He gave Bauer a chip that lead to Omicron and Henderson. Killed by Vladimir Bierko's men. ***Walt Cummings: Logan's Chief of Staff; involved in the early hours of the conspiracy. Knew of no other conspirators than Nathanson. Killed but framed as a suicide under orders from Graem and his associates, who planned to have him be the scapegoat to draw attention way from Logan and themselves. ****Hank: Hitman hired by Cummings to eliminate Jack Bauer; failed, and killed by Jack. ****Schaeffer: Cumming's inside man with the terrorists. Killed by Ivan Erwich. ***Conrad Haas: Sniper hired by James Nathanson who killed David Palmer, bombed Michelle Dessler and Tony Almeida's car, and tried to kill Chloe O'Brian. Killed by Jack Bauer. ****Haas thug: One of the three men working beneath Haas. Pursued Chloe O'Brian; was stabbed by Jack Bauer. ***Spotter: Field operative of Nathanson's who found Haas and his three men dead. Alive, unknown whereabouts. ***Alpha 7: An associate and co-conspirator of Nathanson; killed by one of Bierko's men. ***Nathanson's man: A subordinate of Nathanson; killed by Ostroff. **Justin Adams: Secret Service agent. Under orders from Logan, he killed Walt Cummings under a suicide facade in order to conceal Logan's involvement. Logan also ordered him later in the day to eliminate Aaron Pierce, but Adams was shot first by Martha Logan. Deceased. Chinese Operatives *Cheng Zhi: Kidnapped Jack Bauer in recompense for Jack's invasion of a Chinese consulate during Day 4 and to extract American secrets from him. **Chinese agent: One of Cheng's men; deceived Jack Bauer and assisted in his kidnapping. Others *Collette Stenger: Sold schematics of the Wilshire Gas Company to Vladimir Bierko and framed Audrey Raines. Incarcerated. *Joseph Malina: Arms dealer with connections to Henderson; sold information to help Bierko board the Natalia. Note *Spenser Wolff: Mole at CTU working for Walt Cummings; believed he was merely planted to ensure that CTU was operating properly. Alive, unknown status. *Cal: Technician forced to help Erwich weaponize the canisters. Killed by Erwich after accomplishing his task. *Jenny and boyfriend Dwayne Thompkins: planned to sell Lynn McGill's keycard to Ostroff for money, but Ostroff killed them instead. *Miles Papazian: Homeland Security Agent. Destroyed incriminating recording of President Logan to gain favor. Rewarded with a position at the White House. Alive, unknown status. *'Phillip Bauer': His involvement in the conspiracy with his son Graem was only revealed during Day 6. His role, apparently important, is currently unclear and only Graem, his three associates, Logan, and few others knew of it. Despite overwhelmingly extreme pharmaceutical torture from Jack Bauer, Graem did not betray his father, but was nevertheless killed by Phillip. *Anatoly Markov: Russian consul; introduced during Day 6 when Logan revealed that he was a co-conspirator in the events of Day 5. He was the operative inside the Russian government who helped supply the nerve gas to the separatists; Logan made recordings of the phone calls made between Markov and Logan's conspirators, and threatened to release them just after 5:21pm during Day 6. Category:Lists * * *